Kiga
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿V.I.P. o kaizoku? Como los Mugiwara son kaizoku tomaron el camino de la derecha salvo alguien que no distingue las direcciones a tomar...


**Kiga**

¿Por qué siempre tenían que complicarse las cosas de esta manera? A pesar de las múltiples respuestas posibles para esta pregunta a Zoro únicamente le bastaba una sola respuesta.

_'Luffy.'_

Nunca puede actuar usando el cerebro…lo que, a pesar de ciertos momentos en que parece que sus acciones son dirigidas por algo diferente a su estómago, no parece ocurrir nunca. Los únicos momentos en que Zoro podía decir que Luffy usaba la cabeza era cuando luchaba. Era en esos momentos en los que era capaz de actuar a lo loco y con sentido común al mismo tiempo. Y por ello le hacía bastante peligroso.

En este momento no era una de esas ocasiones.

"¡¡¡CROCODILE!!!"

No. Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era encontrarse al shichibukai y mandarle por los aires como le había prometido a Vivi.

Tras las pequeñas complicaciones que se encontraron durante el camino hacia "Rain Dinners" que les obligó a separarse finalmente pudieron entrar en el casino. Por supuesto que Luffy no fue muy discreto llamando por Crocodile y si por un momento llegó a pensar que no estaba solo en tener que aguantar sus tawagoto, pronto esa idea se esfumó cuando Nami y Usopp se unieron a los gritos de Luffy llamando tanto por Crocodile como por Vivi.

_'Tal vez no debí dejarla sola…pero sé que puede valerse por si misma y no tendrá ningún problema en llegar.'_

A diferencia de ellos pues los gritos de Smoker les recordó que no solamente estaban escapando, bueno no exactamente, de "Baroque Works" si no también de la Marine.

Sin tiempo que perder empezaron a correr por el interior del casino buscando alguna ruta de escape pero para sorpresa de todos, los miembros del casino les anunciaban que podían pasar a la sala V.I.P. Y a pesar de lo sospechoso que resultaba eso, no tenían otra salida que seguir a Luffy. ¿Lo malo de esta decisión? Que en el desvío del pasillo entre ir a la sala V.I.P. como les habían pedido, o ir por donde indicaban el camino para los kaizoku, Luffy decidió que como esos eran kaizoku pues obviamente tendrían que seguir aquella indicación.

A la derecha.

Obviamente fue una trampa 'muy bien elaborada' que les llevó a un pasillo sin salida en donde se les abrió el suelo, literalmente, tragándoselos en la oscuridad.

¿La parte buena de caer en esta trampa? Pues que incluso Smoker lo había hecho al haberles seguido hasta allí. No es que fuera un gran consuelo pero en estos momentos tampoco podían pedir mucho, no obstante habían sido atrapados los tres Mugiwara con gran facilidad.

¿Los tres Mugiwara?

"¿Pero dónde se han metido esos baka?" se preguntaba Zoro mientras caminaba por el pasillo, de manera inesperada, en solitario. "Pero si dijeron hacia la derecha…yo es que no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan despistados."

_'Menuda koukaisha está hecha esa bruja.'_

Zoro intentó volver por sus propios pasos pero, de manera sorprendente, fue incapaz de encontrar el camino que le llevase hasta el lugar en donde se había separado. Así que lo único que le tranquilizaba era lo mismo que le preocupaba.

"Que Luffy esté con ellos."

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, un pasillo que no parecía tener fin pero que de alguna manera si debía tenerlo y era esa idea la que le llevaba a seguir caminando hacia delante sin que se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de retroceder. Ahora mismo eso resultaría demasiado absurdo pues tendría que deshacer todo el camino hecho primero antes de iniciar el nuevo.

Eso si que sería de baka.

Incluso podría tener suerte y encontrarse directamente con Crocodile y acabar con todo el problema de Vivi en un instante. La curiosidad que tenía por comprobar la fuerza que poseía un shichibukai era la misma como la que tenía por derrotarle.

_'Taka no me también es un shichibukai, pero no creo que Crocodile pueda ser tan fuerte como lo es él, por lo tanto puede ser derrotado.'_

"Mmm tal vez debería empezar a registrar las habitaciones que me voy cruzando pues tal vez me encuentre con alguien que me indique donde encontrar a ese tipo."

Por supuesto que fue pensar en una buena idea para que le resultase mal. Todas las puertas que intentó se las fue encontrando cerradas. Pasillo tras pasillo el resultado era el mismo… ¿o sería porque siempre estaba recorriendo el mismo pasillo?

"Esto es ridículo, a este paso no voy a encontrar ni siquiera a Luffy y a los demás antes de que a ese hama se le ocurra acabar con ellooooOOOHHHH." Por las prisas con las que iba entró de golpe por la única puerta que encontró abierta.

Con gran pericia logró evitar tropezar con los muebles de la habitación y, lo más importante, no caerse sobre la mesa donde había una gran muestra de repostería.

_'…'_

"Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿La única habitación y resulta ser la de un kukku? Como si no tuviera suficiente con el baka del nuestro. Si cuando vuelva con Luffy le digo que me encontré con esta habitación estoy seguro que le da un ataque por habérselo perdido." Mientras hablaba y viendo toda aquella muestra de pasteles y dulces no pudo evitar pensar en ciertos labios. Unos labios que sonreían como si pudiera leer en el fondo de su alma igual que si fuera un libro abierto.

_'Miss All Sunday.'_

"Felicitaciones, kenshi-san." Replicó una voz que por un instante pensó que había sonado en su cabeza pero que parecía venir desde otro cuarto. Pero no era una voz cualquiera porque a Zoro le sonaba bastante conocida y eso que era muy malo para recordar a la gente, mucho menos sus voces, pero esta parecía que se le había grabado a fuego en todo su ser.

La mirada de Zoro recorrió el salón donde se encontraba intentando buscar algo que confirmase sus crecientes sospechas sobre la identidad de aquella voz. Su mundo se detuvo en el perchero. Allí podía ver un abrigo blanco tan largo que seguramente, Zoro hizo una imagen mental para asegurarse, le llegaría hasta la altura de los tobillos. Y al lado un sombrero, también blanco, muy parecido, salvo por el color, al que esa onna había llevado durante su intervención en el Merry.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Zoro captó su atención y los ojos se movieron hacia el umbral de una puerta abierta. Justo a tiempo para ver aparecer la figura de aquella onna.

"Saludos, kenshi-san." La sonrisa que mostraba aquellos labios resultó extraña a ojos de Zoro. Se suponía que ella era su enemiga y que tenían que luchar entre ellos por eso habría esperado, en verdad una sonrisa era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza que recibiera de ella, que la sonrisa fuera maliciosa como la que les lanzó en el Merry después de que Luffy no aceptase su ofrecimiento de ayuda, pero lo que se encontró fue con una cálida sonrisa que, a pesar de ello, resultaba refrescante en el asfixiante calor de la ciudad.

Podía ver que su vestuario era el mismo que llevaba durante su incursión en el Merry pues llevaba una corta minifalda y un corsé morados. Lo único que cambiaría sería cuando se pusiera el abrigo y el sombrero blanco… no pudo evitar notar que iba descalza y eso le provocaba un deseo que no podía satisfacer.

_'… esa ropa…'_

Zoro no la respondió mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que daba y que la acercaba hasta donde se encontraba él. Su mano, posada sobre la empuñadura de Wadou, con un sutil movimiento de los dedos desenvainó ligeramente la katana como advertencia. Pero ella seguía avanzando sin darle importancia a aquel gesto de Zoro. En sus labios su sonrisa creció apreciadamente.

"Veo que has sido el único inteligente del grupo para no caer en la burda trampa que os pusimos." Mientras hablaba se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja izquierda en un movimiento que, a su pesar, logró que Zoro tragara saliva.

Al ver que ella seguía acercándose hacia donde se encontraba su cuerpo, actuando con el conocimiento de que ella era su enemiga, reaccionó con la intención de desenvainar la katana y, ¿atacarla? ¿amedrentarla? No estaba muy seguro pero finalmente no hubo posibilidad de conocer la respuesta pues Zoro no fue capaz de desenvainar a Wadou pues justo en ese momento sintió como le agarraban de la muñeca y le daban una palmada para hacerle soltar la katana.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Zoro miró hacia su mano pero allí no había nada raro o fuera de lo normal entonces miró para aquella onna y se la encontró justo delante de él. La impresión de tenerla tan cerca logró que retrocediera varios pasos… o que lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque ella lo agarró de un brazo. "Oi, ¿qué pretendes? Suéltame."

Pero ella no le hizo caso y antes de que supiera lo que había pasado ya le había quitado la ropa que llevaba puesta… bueno, solamente la túnica que ocultaba su verdadera ropa. Una vez lo tuvo más cómodo lo llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentó y obligando a Zoro a hacer lo mismo. Todo ello mientras mantenía su sonrisa, y eso era lo que más confundía a Zoro. Esa permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

_'No debiste empezar a abrir puertas, baka. Mira a dónde te ha llevado.'_

"Solamente charlar, kenshi-san. ¿Está mal pretender hacerlo estando lo más cómodo posible?" aunque aquello pudiera pretender ser un comentario inocente, por su tono de voz sonaba justamente lo contrario. Era como un depredador.

Zoro no quería seguir pensando en todas estas cosas que estaba sintiendo por culpa de la cercanía de ella y decidió que lo mejor era tratar el tema que lo había llevado hasta aquí en primer lugar.

"¿Quieres hablar?" le preguntó consiguiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Por un momento se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando atrapado por aquellos labios tan tentadores que tenía ante él. "¡Pues dime dónde están mis nakama!" logró preguntarle sacando fuerzas de flaqueza… y en estos momentos no tenía ninguna duda de que estaban flaqueando demasiado por culpa de esta onna. Y no sabía si le gustaría conocer el motivo de ello.

"Eso es muy sencillo, kenshi-san." La combinación entre aquella sonrisa y mirada traviesas de ella estaba destruyendo las pocas resistencias que le oponía Zoro. "En estos momentos estarán presos en la celda que tenemos para este tipo de invitados."

Atrapados. Bueno, eso era algo esperado pues era el siguiente paso lógico tras caer en una trampa. Siendo el único Mugiwara que se encontraba libre en el casino le correspondía la misión de liberar a sus nakama, por lo tanto necesitaba la localización de esa celda.

"¿Y dónde est-?"

"No te lo voy a decir por nada, kenshi-san." Le interrumpió la pregunta a Zoro mientras se dedicaba a examinar los pasteles y trozos de tartas que había sobre la mesa. "Se trata de una información demasiado importante para no usarla, ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?"

Zoro estaba empezando a perder la paciencia gracias al tono de voz usado por Miss All Sunday y, sabiendo que eso mermaría su capacidad de lucha, intentó tranquilizarse y dejar que ella llevase el peso de la situación hasta que supiera que estaba planeando hacer. Lo único que debía tener era mucho cuidado con ella pues según lo que les explicó Vivi era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Tal vez eso fuera cierto pero para Zoro lo que podía ver ya le estaba resultando bastante más peligroso de lo que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse.

_'Si por lo menos me atacase podría luchar contra ella, pero no parece que tenga muchas ganas de luchar… y, a pesar de ser una enemiga, no puedo golpear a alguien así… Claro, y el que resulte ser la kajin más iroppoi y kannouteki que jamás hayas visto no tiene nada que ver.'_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres por esa información?" preguntó entre dientes Zoro. La media sonrisa que le lanzó mientras le miraba de reojo logró atemorizar y excitar por partes iguales a Zoro.

"Prueba esto y dime qué te parece." Le pidió despreocupadamente mientras le ponía un pastel delante de su boca.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una situación demasiado surrealista para que Zoro se sintiera medianamente cómodo en ella. Tal vez era tiempo de empezar a plantearse los motivos que le impedían luchar contra ciertas personas. Por lo menos esta onna estaba haciendo méritos para que rompiese sus propias reglas.

"¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!" le gritó Zoro con dureza pero nada parecía sobresaltarla pues seguía con aquel pastel delante de la boca del kenshi esperando a que lo probase. "¿Por qué diablos me iba yo a comer algo que me ofrece mi enemigo? ¿Pero qué clase de baka te crees que soy?"

Ella simplemente ladeo la cabeza haciendo que un mechón de pelo se le cruzara en su rostro. Lo que pasó después fue como si estuviera viendo a otra persona pues Zoro vio como su mano recogió aquel mechón rebelde y se lo colocó tras su oreja. Todo eso antes de que supiera que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ella no pudo evitar sentir una deliciosa sensación recorrerle el cuerpo cuando aquellos dedos realizaron ese gesto tan dulce. Nadie había tenido un gesto semejante hacia ella en toda su vida, ni siquiera podía recordar a su propia okaasan hacer algo semejante, pero en este caso había una buena razón y en su lugar permanecía el último momento en que estuvo en sus brazos antes de perderla para siempre.

"Arigatou, kenshi-san." Su mirada tenía totalmente atrapado el sentido de Zoro siendo incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos azules. "Di: 'Ah.'"

Zoro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a las palabras que le acababa de decir pero cuando finalmente lo hizo no entendió a qué venían. ¿Por qué se las había dicho?

_'¿…?'_

"¿Ah?" repitió Zoro. Momento que aprovechó ella para meterle el pastel en la boca con tan mala fortuna que por culpa de la sorpresa de dicha acción casi logra hacer que Zoro se atragantase. Sin otro remedio Zoro se comió aquel pastel.

"¿Qué te pareció, kenshi-san?" la actitud de esta onna era algo que Zoro nunca antes se había encontrado y mucho menos haberse enfrentado. "Me parece que aparte de la cubierta de shokora estaba rellena de kairui no bata-kuri-mu."

Por un momento parecía que Zoro iba a caer redondo mientras intentaba digerir aquella cosa. Por suerte, aparentemente de improviso aunque realmente sabiendo de donde había salido, un vaso de ramu le fue ofrecido para facilitarle el comerse el pastel.

"Supongo que no lo utilizaremos." Se dijo para si misma mientras decidía que otra muestra de repostería iba a hacerle probar a Zoro. Finalmente el elegido fue un corte de un kasutera de varias capas de relleno. El posible peligro era el no saber la composición de los rellenos. "Prueba este otro, kenshi-san." Era increíble la actitud con la que se movía aquella onna después de lo sucedido.

"¡¡Ya está bien con toda esta manuke!!" cortó por lo sano Zoro cogiéndola por la muñeca de la mano que tenía el trozo de kasutera. "Si lo que pretendías era un muestreo de comida te equivocaste de persona. Debiste coger al baka de nuestro senchou para esto." La mirada de Zoro pretendía asustar a la onna que le estaba enloqueciendo con todas estas acciones tan ridículas. ¿Cómo fue que acabó en esta situación?

_'… ah, cierto. Giraste hacia la izquierda… ¡Beranmee!'_

"Pero fuiste tú quien eligió el camino correcto, kenshi-san." Algo que visto el resultado Zoro ya no estaba muy seguro de que fuera el correcto. ¿Podía serlo si acababa con él comiendo pasteles de mano de su enemiga? "Vamos, solo un mordisquito y luego te contestaré a tus preguntas o, si lo prefieres, te llevaré con tus nakama."

Por alguna razón Zoro parecía estar meditando en serio la propuesta que le había hecho esta onna pero era más por la intensidad de su mirada y lo que podía sentir en el fondo de su voz que por tener ganas de comerse otra de aquellas muestras sorpresa.

Aunque ella sabía que el silencio de Zoro no significaba que aceptaba su propuesta no pudo reprimirse e intentar hacer que se comiera el trozo de kasutera al notar como la presa de su muñeca se debilitaba por momentos. Por desgracia cuando movió la mano en dirección a la boca de Zoro, este se dio de cuenta de sus intenciones e intentó detener aquel avance.

"Hey, ¡qué yo no te he dado permiso para nada!" Zoro intentó volver a agarrarla de la muñeca pero ahora ella estaba más atenta y evitaba sus intentos.

"Vamos, kenshi-san. No seas crío y cómete el corte de kasutera." El tono burlón era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos Zoro. "Creía que lo que más querrías sería pasar directamente al deza-to."

Aquella situación se le estaba, literalmente, escapando de las manos a Zoro y su punto culminante llegó cuando, sin querer, llegó a apretar el kasutera haciendo que las capas que lo formaran salieran por los aires salpicándole de lleno en el rostro.

"¡¡Shimatta!!" gritó Zoro al sentir todas aquellos tipos diferente de cremas deslizándose por su rostro. "Lo que me faltaba. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Si aquel final había sido una horrible sorpresa para Zoro, por lo menos vino acompañado por una sorpresa mucho más agradable. Un sonido que Zoro estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar durante el resto de su vida.

_'¡Es lo más hermoso que he podido escuchar jamás!'_

La risa de Miss All Sunday llenaba esa sola toda la habitación en la que se encontraban y Zoro no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo por miedo a provocar el cese de aquella deliciosa melodía. Pero para sorpresa de Zoro fue ella quien finalmente logró controlarse y dejar de reír y cuando pudo ver el brillo en el interior de aquellos zafiros supo que, tal vez, lo mejor habría sido que la hubiera interrumpido él de una manera grosera que seguramente hubiera evitado lo que ocurrió a continuación… por supuesto que a Zoro en el fondo, y en la superficie, no le importó que hubiera sucedido.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra fue acercando su cuerpo contra el de Zoro al estar haciendo lo propio con su rostro. Por supuesto que pillado por sorpresa Zoro no supo que hacer al respecto salvo echarse hacia atrás, aunque pronto descubrió que eso no le ayudaba en absoluto cuando terminó de espaldas en el sofá mientras sobre él se encontraba Miss All Sunday. Sus brazos colocados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zoro para impedirle cualquier intento de huída que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza aunque debería saber que sería un intento fútil.

"¡¿¡Q-Qué es lo que p-pretendes ahora, onna!?!" Zoro no era capaz de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía de su voz. Era algo lógico pues no todos los días una reijin como esta onna se le echaba encima de uno.

"Ayudarte con tu problema, kenshi-san. Justo lo que querías." Le respondió manteniendo su caída de ojos y aquella sonrisa maliciosa y letal.

Lo siguiente que vio Zoro fue como aquellos labios rompieron la sonrisa para dejar paso a una cálida lengua que sintió apoyarse con calma y sin precipitación sobre su rostro. Lentamente empezó a recorrerle la mejilla mientras la iba limpiando de aquellos rastros de crema, siendo ayudada con gran placer por sus tentadores labios.

Zoro apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo al verse incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar ante esta inédita situación en la que se encontraba. Era lógico que no tendría ningún problema o dificultad en poder quitarla de encima suyo, pero por alguna razón, tal vez por las deliciosas sensaciones que el trabajo de aquella lengua y labios estaban realizando sobre su rostro, no se veía capaz de pararla. Esto en la mente de Zoro solamente significaba una cosa.

_'Necesitas mucho más entrenamiento si no puedes librarte de las acciones de una sola onna.'_

De rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, colocando sus piernas a ambos costados, Miss All Sunday se sentó justo encima de la entrepierna del kenshi que, desde que se había visto bajo la mirada de aquella onna, había empezado a palpitar esperando por una, anteriormente supuesta, oportunidad de intervenir en esta situación. Pasándole un dedo por el rostro de Zoro recogió lo último que quedaba de toda aquella crema.

"Delicioso." Dijo mientras se lamía con gran disfrute aquel dedo pasándole con gran cuidado su lengua antes de atraparlo entre sus labios y chupárselo.

Todas esas acciones no pasaban desapercibidas para el cuerpo de Zoro que mostraban su apreciación directamente en la creciente erección que Miss All Sunday podía sentir crecer clavándosele directamente en su trasero. Con una media sonrisa lo movió restregándose contra el sexo de Zoro. Viendo como el kenshi apretaba los dientes sabía que sus acciones estaban teniendo el efecto buscado en Zoro.

Pero entonces cuando Zoro se irguió hasta lograr sentarse, y a pesar de que la seguía manteniendo sobre su regazo, llegó a pensar que el kenshi iba a apartarse de ella y salir en busca de sus nakama. Lo que no dejaba de resultar lógico y esperado pues fue eso lo único que le llevó hasta su cuarto… era más fácil creer que todo había sido a causa de su mente que la había engañado al intentar buscarle algo más para su vida.

_'… puede ser que lo que vi en su mirada la primera vez fuera a causa del encuentro, o que fue mi propio deseo de querer encontrar a esa persona…'_

No sabía lo que hacer, si esperar a que Zoro se decidiera a quitarla de encima o ser ella quien tomase primero esa acción para que no pareciese que estaba siendo rechazada. Era preferible que la odiase por haberse comportado con él de esta manera que el sentirse repudiada por Zoro. Eso era algo que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago sólo con pensarlo, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería sentirlo de primera mano.

Atreviéndose a mirar al rostro de Zoro supo cual sería su elección. La seriedad de aquel rostro unido a una mirada impasible dejaban a las claras lo que tenía en mente Zoro respecto a lo que hacer con ella, y por lo tanto ella también tenía que aceptarlo y actuar en consecuencia… por muy doloroso que fuera.

"… está bien, kenshi-san yo te llevar-"

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió la mano de Zoro sobre su nuca mientras la acercaba a sus labios. El seppun fue una cálida sensación que la sorprendió lo suficiente para que emitiera un pequeño gemido ahogado cuando los labios de Zoro rodaron por su cuello. Al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Zoro sobre su piel fue como si recuperara también el control del resto de su cuerpo adormecido por la inesperada acción por parte de Zoro.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante agarró la camisa de Zoro y se la fue levantando mientras aquellos besos crecían en pasión y fiereza. Facilitándole la acción Zoro levantó las manos para que pudiera quitarle la camisa sin problemas. Una vez sus manos estaba libres volvieron a reclamar el contacto con el cuerpo de Miss All Sunday.

En parte no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, sobre todo por el hecho de que ni siquiera conocía cual era su verdadero nombre. Pero tenía la certeza de que ella no se lo diría aunque se lo preguntase. Ya sabes, es todo ese rollo sobre pertenecer a una organización criminal secreta.

_'Y a pesar de ello la estás besando… en un principio.'_

Girándose en el sofá Zoro se sentó correctamente con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo mientras abandonaba el cuello y se dirigía a besarle con una sed insaciable aquella clavícula que era el camino que terminaría por llevarle hasta sus pechos. Podía sentir las manos de Zoro encargándose del cordón de su corsé y pronto la fuerza ejercida por sus pechos logró imponerse al pedazo de ropa. Zoro lo tuvo más sencillo entonces para subirle el corsé y liberárselos. Sabía que Zoro tendría grandes deseos de poder saborear su cuerpo porque esa era la sensación que tenía ella misma, pero, de una manera egoísta, quería ser ella quien ahora disfrutase de aquel cuerpo que se había instalado en su memoria de la misma manera en que el kenshi al que le pertenecía lo había hecho en su corazón.

¿Algo así era posible? ¿Haber encontrado a una persona a la que amar? Eso era algo que solamente había pensado que le podría pasar a cualquiera excepto a ella… pero tras conocer a Zoro…

_'¿Es posible que me haya enamorado de kenshi-san?'_

La posibilidad estaba ahí pero dado su pasado y todo lo que tuvo que vivir hasta llegar al día de hoy, se le hacía muy difícil creer en esa posibilidad pero algo en Zoro le hacía resistirse en dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver si lo que sentía era real.

Ahora era su lengua quien degustaba la salinidad del cuello de Zoro mientras sus labios descendían hasta aquel pecho marcado. La cicatriz era algo de lo que no tenía ninguna noticia y fue una sorpresa el encontrársela. Por suerte estaba bastante acostumbrada a no dejar que sus emociones se reflejasen en su rostro. No tenía ninguna duda de que, quien le hubiera hecho esa cicatriz, debió hacérsela antes de que entraran en Grand Line. Lo malo era que no podía imaginarse quien pudo haber sido pues Zoro era demasiado fuerte para lo que hay en el East Blue.

Mientras sus manos recorrían la cicatriz de camino hacia los abdominales de Zoro su boca se entretenía con los pezones a los que, con unos buenos lametones y mordiscos bien utilizados, no le fue muy difícil lograr que se pusieran duros. Podía notar la palpitante erección de Zoro intentar el imposible de atravesar toda aquella tela que la separaba de su propio sexo.

Deslizando su cuerpo por el de Zoro su lengua recorrió toda la musculatura de aquel torso hasta detenerse en su ombligo. Entonces una mano se introdujo en el pantalón de Zoro para iniciar un primer contacto con aquel miembro y comprobar si lo que se aventuraba era cierto.

Cuando Zoro sintió la mano de aquella onna cerrarse sobre su erección, o más bien intentando agarrarla pues ya estaba demasiado excitada para poder ser atrapada con una sola mano, decidió que él también quería tener su propio contacto con el sexo de Miss All Sunday y comprobar si estaba tan excitada como lo estaba él. Echando el cuerpo hacia delante dejó hacer lo que ella tenía en mente mientras él hacía lo propio. Sus manos agarraron las dos nalgas del trasero de ella empezándolas a magrear un poco para conocer su respuesta al tacto.

_'Duro pero con un toque tierno que me encanta.'_

El movimiento de aquella mano sobre su miembro logró arrancarle un gemido de placer que nunca creyó que daría pues él no era de los que ponía voz a lo que sentía, y tal vez esa era parte de la respuesta de su forma de ser.

Sus manos agarraron la minifalda y la deslizaron descubriendo aquel culo moreno tan sensual. El que llevase un tanga morado de encajes hizo que su erección palpitase ante semejante visión. Zoro se preguntaba si ella llevaría este tipo de ropa interior todos los días… sería lo más normal pero la sensación de que se los hubiera puesto para él… Ese pensamiento lograba que su deseo sobrepasara cualquier límite que pudiera tener su cuerpo.

Lentamente le bajó lo suficiente del pantalón para dejar ver la punta del sexo de Zoro. Brillante y humedecida. Fue una tentación demasiado grande para que su lengua no se decidiera a probar su sabor. Esta vez Zoro logró aguantarse al sentir la calidez de su lengua recorrerle el glande que tembló ante aquel contacto y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir desesperado cuando fue atrapado por los labios de Miss All Sunday en el interior de su boca donde aquella lengua siguió disfrutando del néctar que sus acciones lograban que brotara.

_'Delicioso.'_

En su opinión era la mejor crema que hubiera probado… y era todo para ella.

Zoro separó aquel tanga para dejar a la vista el takara que ocultaba para a continuación pasarle un dedo entre la raja de aquellas nalgas y recorrerlo hasta llegar al sexo donde fue recibido con un beso de bienvenida por aquellos labios carnosos y calientes. El suave contacto con el clítoris logró que ahora fuera ella quien tuviera que enfrentarse al reto de controlar los gemidos que luchaban por dejarse oír. Por supuesto que Zoro, tras haber gemido anteriormente, no iba a dejar que ella no hiciera lo propio y llevó un segundo dedo en ayuda del primer explorador. Entre ambos recorrieron aquellos labios hasta llegar a la entrada del sexo.

La sonrisa de Zoro fue vista por ella cuando alzó, lo mínimo necesario, la vista para poder verle el rostro y supo cuales iban a ser sus intenciones. Por supuesto que no le iba a dejar ser el primero.

Finalmente fue un empate.

Porque los dos dedos de Zoro se introdujeron en la cavernosidad del sexo de ella al mismo tiempo en que se tragó una buena porción del miembro de Zoro, y porque el gemido de Zoro lo ahogó mordiéndose el labio y el de ella fue el miembro que tenía en su boca quien hizo lo propio con su gemido.

Los ojos de Zoro miraban hipnotizados el movimiento de la cabeza de Miss All Sunday mientras su boca iba ganando más y más longitud de su miembro en su boca. Sentir aquellos labios, que formaban parte de su memoria desde el primer instante en que los vio, recorrer su miembro mientras su lengua la iba humedeciendo para facilitarle aquella bendita acción lo estaba llevando al límite, y eso era algo que no podía permitir que sucediera tan pronto. La única solución que veía era llevarla a este mismo punto en el que se encontraba.

Con estudiados movimientos Zoro fue recorriendo el húmedo interior del sexo de aquella onna que, no había ninguna duda, lo tenía bajo algún tipo de hechizo. No podía comprender otro motivo para encontrarse en su cuarto mientras… ¿qué? ¿hacían el amor o practicaban sexo? Zoro no sabía si querer responder a esa pregunta por miedo a tener que justificar la presencia de ella en su corazón. Era más sencillo justificar la presencia de su miembro en su boca por el hecho de que ambos querían hacer esto y disfrutar del cuerpo del otro por el simple hecho de que se encontraban deseables.

Usando su pulgar unió el movimiento sobre su clítoris al de la exploración de su sexo. Aquellos dos dedos iban descubriendo cada rincón de aquel cálido y húmedo lugar hasta que de pronto rozaron algo que envió una descarga por todo el cuerpo de Miss All Sunday.

Zoro sonrió a su descubrimiento.

Ella intentó contraatacar aumentando la velocidad con la que le estaba chupando pero, para su desgracia, ni el equipo formado por su lengua y sus labios fueron mucho rival para aquellos tres dedos de Zoro. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo y que no dejaba de crecer la obligó a que su boca liberase al rehén que no ansiaba la libertad.

El pensamiento de haber cometido un error se le pasó por la cabeza a Zoro cuando sintió el aire de la habitación rodear a su sexo húmedo por la saliva de ella, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en parar el tratamiento que le estaba procesando al sexo de ella sintió como sus dos manos se agarraron firmemente a su miembro, que palpitó por el reencuentro, y empezaron a repetir el movimiento que sabían esperaban de ellas.

Los gemidos que brotaban de labios de Miss All Sunday eran tan deliciosos como los tragos de ramu deslizándose por su garganta. Este pensamiento le devolvió a su mente el hecho de que hacía bastante de que no se llevaba un trago a la boca, pero la fuerte respiración y jadeos de aquella onna parecían querer hacerle olvidar el mundo que existía más allá de las paredes de este cuarto y que únicamente su atención y pensamientos se centrasen en ella y en lo que le estaba haciendo.

No podía haberse imaginado que Zoro pudiera estar llevándola al éxtasis únicamente con aquellos dedos. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentir saigishin al pensar con que otras… no onna sino mecchen, seguramente, había aprendido a conocer tan bien el cuerpo femenino y lo que consigue hacerlas disfrutar hasta el delirio. No, no podía pensar en Zoro con nadie más sin sentir un dolor en su pecho… aunque eso pudiera significar lo que sospechaba. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir centrando su atención en los placeres a los que la estaban llevando aquellos dedos. Podía sentirlo tan cerca, su cuerpo a punto de explotar de puro placer… entonces fue cuando sintió aquellos dedos abandonar el interior de su sexo y sus perfectas y sensuales caricias.

"… no pares… kenshi-san… por favor…" alzando su mirada desde el vientre de Zoro pudo verle el rostro sonriente y lujurioso a través de sus ojos cristalinos.

Su voz salió cargada de deseo y pasión y no fue hasta haberse escuchado que cayó en la cuenta de lo desesperada por seguir sintiendo a Zoro en su cuerpo que había sonado. ¿Cómo iba a poder enmascarar estos sentimientos luego? ¿Querría hacerlo? No estaba segura, y no quería pensar en ello ahora mismo pero ya no podía refugiarse en las sensaciones que le daba Zoro ahora que las había detenido.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella había podido saborear su sexo, de manera que casi logra hacerle explotar, mientras que él se había encargado de proporcionarle todo aquel placer pero que aún no había tenido la posibilidad de degustar. Por eso se había detenido. Eso iba a cambiar.

Irguiendo el cuerpo de Miss All Sunday la obligó a liberar su presa sobre su miembro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto introdujo sus brazos entre aquellas largas piernas y, mientras rozaban los ardientes muslos, sus manos se sujetaron firmemente en el inicio de su trasero. Entonces hizo su movimiento.

"¡Aaahh!" el grito de sorpresa de ella fue bien recibido por el kenshi.

Zoro no tuvo ninguna dificultad en levantarla del suelo y colocar aquel cuerpo justo sobre su cabeza. Podía ver con gran claridad el objetivo que perseguía ante sus ojos. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba y no pudo evitar que su boca se hiciera agua.

El momento en que la lengua de Zoro recorrió aquellos labios creyó que sus piernas flaquearían y se convertirían en gelatina. En un primer momento colocó una mano sobre la nuca del kenshi pero eso únicamente logró empeorar, en el buen sentido, la situación. Decidió que lo mejor sería apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá. Sintió como sus labios eran separados para dejarle una buena visión de su excitado y caliente sexo a los ojos de Zoro. La humedad que recubría sus labios se encontró con la de la lengua de Zoro antes de que se fundieran en un seppun cuando los labios de Zoro se unieron en aquella acción.

Ella ya no podía reprimir ningún sonido que emitía gracias a las acciones de Zoro sobre su sexo y sus gemidos y jadeos se convirtieron en los sonidos naturales del cuarto. Su boca sobre su sexo devorándolo y su mano sobre su clítoris acariciándolo y llevándolo hasta más allá de su límite la estaban acercando a grandes pasos hasta su clímax. Algo que no tardaría cuando sintió el regreso de aquellos habilidosos dedos al interior de su sexo.

Tres acciones buscando un único objetivo.

Su orgasmo.

Quería exigirle que no parase a pesar de saber que no lo haría.

Quería pedirle que continuase sabiendo que eso era lo que haría.

Quería rogarle que no la dejase aunque sabía que no podría acceder a sus deseos.

Sus pensamientos fueron barridos por la marea de placer que trajo consigo el orgasmo buscado por Zoro. Jamás había sentido algo semejante y, por supuesto, que como Zoro nunca fue el culpable de llevar a una onna hasta su orgasmo le sorprendió el grito que soltó ella mientras sus jugos aliviaban la sed del kenshi.

_'Delicioso.'_

Sus labios se cerraron sobre el sexo para evitar perder aunque siquiera fuera una gota de tan sabroso jugo, y no pudo evitar pensar en que alguien que no fuera él pudiera saborear también este néctar tan sabroso. Este pensamiento le oscureció la mirada.

Deslizando su cuerpo por el torso de Zoro, Miss All Sunday se arrodilló sentándose sobre el regazo del kenshi. Este fue el momento en que Zoro pudo dedicar su atención a los pechos que se mostraban ante él. Cuando los tuvo entre sus manos, la suavidad con la que se encontró lo sorprendió gratamente. Era tal y como lo había imaginado pues desde que la conoció su imagen, su voz y sus gestos habían copado cada una de las noches siguientes. Su boca fue recorriéndolos sin prisa para disfrutar cada centímetro de ellos mientras observaba aquellos pezones llamándole. Un lametón indicaba el camino a seguir por sus labios antes de que cogiera ese pedazo de pecho en su boca saboreándolo.

Ella, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones que Zoro le estaba brindando sobre sus pechos, no quería dejarle sin su propia ración de placer. Primero se lamió ligeramente los dedos antes de volver a cogerle el miembro a Zoro, un miembro que continuaba igual de duro y erecto desde que lo había abandonado a su suerte mientras ella disfrutaba de las atenciones de Zoro sobre su sexo. Lubricándolo con tiernas caricias lo llevó hasta su propio sexo para que finalmente se pudieran conocer.

Pudo ver en la mirada de Zoro el momento justo en que empezó a introducírselo en su sexo y como respuesta pudo sentir como sus manos se agarraban con más fuerza a sus pechos.

Eso la hizo sonreír sinceramente sin que se diera cuenta, pero Zoro al ver aquella sonrisa tan hermosa e inocente en su rostro, mientras se encontraban en medio de su relación… Zoro negó con la cabeza para no querer poner un nombre a lo que hacían y volvió su atención hacia los pezones que, traicionadamente empezaban a ponerse erectos sin la intervención de su boca. Sus labios y lengua protestaron esta acción.

Ella sabía que a pesar de que a su boca le hubiera costado mucho poder saborear gran parte de aquel miembro, a su sexo no le resultaría difícil el hacerlo; y, poco a poco terminó por llenarlo con toda aquella carne palpitante y caliente. Cuando sintió como Zoro le mordía un pezón fue el aviso de inicio para empezar a moverse.

Si con el solo movimiento de su pelvis era suficiente para empezar a hacer más sonoros los jadeos de Zoro, el usar también sus músculos para apretarle el miembro al mismo tiempo lograba que no pudiera ocultar sus gemidos de placer por mucho que se metiera en la boca grandes porciones de sus pechos.

Entonces sintió como el propio Zoro se sumó a aquel movimiento mientras sus manos, abandonando sus pechos a labios y lengua, se agarraban a las nalgas de ella para intentar profundizar la penetración.

Podía sentir como la rapidez de sus convulsiones iban tan en aumento que Zoro tuvo que abandonar aquellos delicioso pechos incapaz de concentrarse. Ella lo aprovechó para poder besarle el torso de Zoro. Su lengua recorrió aquella cicatriz que la estaba enloqueciendo mientras pellizcaba sin compasión los erectos pezones que se erguían ante su mirada.

Podía sentir la cercanía de su orgasmo y, por el rostro de Zoro, sabía que a él tampoco le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo.

Su lengua abandonó el cuerpo de Zoro y poniéndose totalmente erguida empezó a moverse lentamente con todo el miembro del kenshi en el interior de su cuerpo. La velocidad iba a ir aumentando poco a poco hasta que los llevase al éxtasis. No fue una sorpresa para ella cuando sintió una mano de Zoro sobre su sexo acariciándole el clítoris, pues no había ninguna duda de que sabía lo que aquello lograba provocarle y Zoro no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Con gran dificultad, por culpa de tantas placenteras sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, Zoro logró levantarse hasta quedar sentado y sus ojos quedasen a la altura de la mirada de ella.

Los movimientos de ella fueron en aumento como si lo que pudiera ver en los ojos de Zoro le sirviera de alimento para sus fuerzas. Podía sentir entre sus cuerpos como la mano de Zoro no dejaba ni un segundo de frotarle su sexo, su clítoris.

Ambos jadeaban pesadamente mientras sus cuerpos rompían la barrera que los separaba del delirio.

Zoro sintió como su miembro era cubierto por los jugos que chorreaban por las paredes de aquel cálido sexo mientras seguía penetrándola sin detener sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que ella gemía de placer. Un gemido que provocó el eco del de Zoro cuando fue su turno para alcanzar el cenit de su placer. Grandes descargas liberaron la carga que llevaba en su interior mezclándola con los jugos de ella.

A pesar de que intentaban controlar su trabajada respiración y que ambos habían disfrutado de sus orgasmos, y del orgasmo del otro, sus cuerpos seguían aquel mismo movimiento como si no quisieran que todo esto terminase… a pesar de saber que debía hacerlo.

Finalmente los dos se detuvieron.

Ella descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoro mientras sentía como su respiración iba recuperando un ritmo más tranquilo y sosegado. En cambio él la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras su cabeza rozaba la de ella. Así estuvieron unos minutos recuperándose.

Unos gritos en el exterior del casino les indicaron que ya era momento de continuar con sus vidas tras este asombroso tiempo muerto.

Irguiendo su cuerpo liberó de su sexo al miembro de Zoro que, para sorpresa de ella, aún no había perdido su erección o, ¿sería que era una nueva? Daba igual pues el momento había pasado o lo haría pronto.

De rodillas sobre el sofá, a la derecha de Zoro, no pudo evitar una mirada de reojo al estado de aquel miembro erecto todo cubierto por la mezcla de los jugos de sus propios cuerpos. Un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza y, atreviéndose a mirar a Zoro, pudo ver que ese mismo también le había pasado por la suya.

Zoro se reclinó sobre su costado derecho apoyándose en el brazo mientras veía como ella se abría de piernas apoyando la izquierda sobre el respaldo del sofá permitiéndole tener una visión perfecta de su sexo.

La lengua de ella recorrió su miembro mientras lo lamía para tomar todos aquellos jugos que lo envolvían. Sus labios bebían entre besos aquella mezcla tan perfecta que se había formado gracias a sus orgasmos. A pesar de la dificultad lograba llevarse aquel néctar sin dejar nada tras el paso de su boca. En los mismos momentos podía sentir como la boca y lengua de Zoro hacía lo propio con su sexo. Sus labios fueron limpiados en un beso de lo más sensual y separándolos dejó paso a la lengua del kenshi para que se hiciera cargo de todos aquellos jugos que se deslizaban y cubrían su sexo caliente.

Pronto lograron limpiarse sus sexos sin dejar nada más que el recuerdo del encuentro vivido como única prueba de sus acciones.

Zoro le volvió a colocar correctamente en su sitio aquel tanga morado para luego bajarle la minifalda que ocultó nuevamente su perfecto trasero, mientras ella volvía a ocultarle su miembro, aún erecto, en el interior de su pantalón. Luego fue el turno para colocarle el corsé en su sitio. Lo primero fue sencillo, pero la parte difícil vino cuando tuvo que anudárselo. La visión de aquellos pechos no resultaba fácil de pasar por alto, aunque lo mismo pensaba ella mientras le interrumpía sus acciones para colocarle la camisa. Pronto terminaron de vestirse… era el anuncio de que se había terminado.

Los dos permanecían sentados en el sofá en silencio mientras sus lenguas seguían relamiendo aquellos labios que llevaban el sabor del sexo ajeno.

No sabrían decir cuanto tiempo habían estado allí sentados en silencio como tampoco podrían responder a cuánto tiempo habían estado disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos. Por eso cuando se rompió aquel silencio fue como si regresaran de un sueño muy lejano y difícil de creer.

"¿Por qué estás ayudando a Crocodile?"

Si Zoro no sabía porque le había hecho esa clase de pregunta más sorprendida parecía ella al escucharla. No podía entender por qué Zoro pudiera querer conocer esa respuesta en particular, hasta que recordó que ahora los Mugiwara estaban ayudando a Vivi en su intento por salvar a su país de una guerra civil.

"Lo necesito para mis propios fines."

Se quedó muda al escuchar su propia respuesta. No podía ser que hubiera admitido tan fácilmente que sus motivos eran otros muy diferentes a los de Crocodile, y eso a pesar de que lo que buscaban era lo mismo. Tras todo lo que habían hecho era ahora cuando sentía que se le secaba la garganta.

"Comprendo."

Pero ella dudaba de que realmente lo hiciera pero decidió no decir nada. ¿De qué iba a servir el hacerlo? Tampoco era que fueran íntimos… bueno, en el otro sentido de la palabra. Cada uno estaba en un bando y tenía que jugar sus cartas en deferencia a eso.

"¿Me dirás ahora dónde están mis nakama, Miss All Sunday?"

La pregunta era esperada pero el escuchar aquel nombre de su boca le produjo un malestar en su interior. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera la iba a poder llamar si no le había dicho su nombre real a nadie desde hacía tanto tiempo? Únicamente Crocodile y antiguos aliados lo sabían, pero nadie podía poner ahora ese nombre con este rostro. No, solamente Crocodile.

"Por supuesto, kenshi-san." Tal vez él no supiera su nombre y no pudiera decirlo pero ella si sabía el suyo pero como compensación no lo diría. Era lo justo en toda esta locura que eran sus vidas.

Zoro se puso en pie y estiró su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento en que se dio de cuenta de que sus katana descansaban a un lado del sofá. Lo curioso era que no recordaba el momento en que se las había quitado. Mientras las recuperaba no pudo ver la triste sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro mientras miraba hacia él.

"Por cierto." Dijo Zoro señalando los pasteles que había en la mesa. "Olvídate de cosas raras y pon los más comunes. Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda." A Zoro el hecho de que esta onna fuera la gerente del casino al mismo tiempo que la vice-presidenta de Baroque Works no le cuadraba mucho pero por desgracia esa era la verdad y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Muy bien, kenshi-san. Esta clase de decisiones son demasiado normales para mi gusto… me hacen creer algo que no es." Dijo poniéndose en pie y encaminándose a la puerta de su cuarto.

_'… pero la crema que más me gusta no está en ningún pastel…'_

"Para llegar hasta donde están encerrados tus nakama debes cruzar todo el pasillo en dirección izquierda." Le explicó tras abrir la puerta y señalarle la dirección que debería seguir. "Entonces al final vuelves a tomar el pasillo de la izquierda y a medio camino encontrarás una puerta que da a unas escaleras. Dicha puerta estará cerrada pero no creo que sea un impedimento para ti. Luego el camino es bastante sencillo porque únicamente debes avanzar hasta llegar a un hall. Aquí debes atravesar la puerta oculta tras el muro que está tras la única escultura del lugar. A partir de ahí no hay pérdida posible y al final encontrarás a tus nakama en la celda que hay en el Gran Salón."

La explicación era bastante sencilla de seguir y Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que llegaría hasta sus nakama sin ningún problema y los liberaría. Por supuesto después de dejarles las cosas claras y hacerles ver que sólo unos baka como ellos podían haber caído en una trampa tan absurda como esa.

_'Ahora que lo pienso… también debe estar con ellos el tipo ese de la Marine… me parece que lo mejor es que me dé prisa en llegar.'_

"Muy bien." Zoro no sabía si sería correcto siendo ella su enemiga y todo eso pero, claro, después de lo que habían hecho, esto casi carecía de importancia. "Arigatou por tu ayuda…"

Otra vez el problema de no saber su nombre… en cierta manera estaba empezando a molestarle. ¿Qué le podía importar si lo sabía o no? Pues por algún motivo así era. Podía engañarse pensando en que quería saber el nombre de las personas contra las que luchaba pero… la verdad…

Zoro se detuvo en el pasillo y se volvió hacia la puerta en donde ella le observaba desde el umbral. Podía verse en su rostro que no se esperaba que Zoro se volviera y casi parecía como si lo estuviera despidiendo desde la puerta.

"¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?" le preguntó entre curiosa y agradecida por ver que Zoro retrasaba su marcha de su lado. Aunque esto simplemente empeoraría el momento en que de verdad se marchase.

La mirada de Zoro se encontraba fija en el rostro de ella y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó hasta que terminó por detenerse dejando apenas un palmo de distancia entre sus rostros. Si Zoro sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho y a marcharse pasillo abajo, ella tampoco iba muy desencaminada al respecto y solamente su gran capacidad para ocultar sus reacciones cubría perfectamente sus sentimientos.

"¿C-Como te llamas?" preguntó Zoro algo cortado pero rehaciéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

Aquello no pudo más que sorprenderla. No se esperaba que le pudiera preguntar por su nombre, pues eran enemigos y estaban intentando derrotarse mutuamente. A pesar de ello le gustó que Zoro se interesara en saber su verdadero nombre, lo malo era que no podía decírselo pues pondría en grave peligro su situación en el país. Tras todos estos años pondría a la Marine y al Sekai Seifu justo tras sus pasos, a parte de llevarles directamente a Crocodile y todos sus planes se verían destruidos.

No podía decírselo… ¿verdad?

Viendo que permanecía en silencio Zoro asumió que esa iba a ser la única respuesta que iba a obtener de ella, y maldiciéndose se iba a volver para salir en busca de los baka de sus nakama cuando el sonido de su voz lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo, kenshi-san?" el tono neutro ocultaba el hilo de esperanza que sentía. "¿No sabes que el hecho de hacerme llamar Miss All Sunday es precisamente por el peligro que conllevaría usar mi verdadero nombre?"

_'¿Y tenías que tener razón precisamente ahora, baka?'_

Dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a pensar demasiado dejó que su cabeza tuviera un merecido descanso hasta que hubiera terminado de tratar con ella.

Cogiéndola con firmeza por los brazos, casi a la altura de los hombros, la atrajo hacia él. De la manera en que se le abrieron los ojos de ella apreciadamente estaba más que claro que Zoro la había cogido por sorpresa.

"Porque quiero saber el nombre de a quien voy a besar, oroka." El escuchar la voz segura y fuerte de Zoro fue todo lo que se necesitó para lograr sino derrumbar si hacer una grieta en la muralla que levantó alrededor de su corazón. Antes de que su mente racional tuviera voz en este asunto sus sentimientos hablaron.

"… Nico Robin…"

Sus labios se sellaron en un seppun exploratorio para conocer el sabor que tenían antes de que su hambre fuera en aumento y empezasen a devorarse mutuamente. No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso para que sus lenguas pudieran entrar en contacto. Cada una conocía la destreza con que sabían manejarse y empezaron a conocerse mucho mejor. Pronto se les unieron los labios que querían saborear también aunque sólo fuera una pequeña muestra.

Zoro aprisionó el cuerpo de Robin contra la pared mientras sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas donde se agarraron y estiraron los brazos hacia ambos lados. Mientras Robin había agarrado la cabeza de Zoro entre sus manos y lo acercaba aún más hacia ella profundizando hasta el límite el contacto de sus bocas, de sus labios y, por supuesto, de sus lenguas.

Finalmente necesitaron parar por culpa de la necesidad de aire.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento podían ver el rostro acalorado del otro, de la misma manera en que también podían ver el suyo propio reflejado en los ojos que tenían delante. Ambos sentían la necesidad de regresar de nuevo a aquella habitación y esta vez poder disfrutar de sus cuerpos en una cama… o en el baño… o en cualquier habitación en donde se encontrasen los dos juntos.

Pero eso no era posible y ambos lo sabían. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo que hacer en estos momentos y, por desgracia, no incluía al otro.

La mano de Zoro acarició la mejilla de Robin antes de despedirse de ella con un dulce seppun. Tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran… no, seguramente la próxima vez que se vieran no sería en un momento siquiera remotamente parecido a este.

"… ya nos veremos… Robin…" se despidió Zoro alejándose pero sin apartar la vista de ella. Robin le dedicó una sonrisa triste al saber de que manera se iban a encontrar. Una sonrisa que Zoro reflejó con una propia.

"… ya nos veremos… kenshi-san…"

El escuchar como no le dijo siquiera su nombre fue el indicador que debían volver a sus respectivas misiones sin mirar atrás. Todo lo que vivieron podría quedar como un hermoso recuerdo entre ellos si los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo seguían su curso planeado.

Un buen recuerdo era mejor que no tener nada.

_'Y yo que he tenido tanta nada en mi vida sé de lo que hablo.'_

Robin se alejó por la dirección contraria a la que tomó Zoro pues ya había 'visto' su objetivo y era hora de que fuera a reclamarlo. El plan de Crocodile no podía detenerse para que de esa manera pudiera conseguir su propia meta.

Zoro seguía caminando mientras en su cabeza existía una lucha titánica entre pensar en rescatar a sus nakama y el recuerdo del cuerpo de Robin.

Robin. Nico Robin. Para Zoro el que le hubiera revelado su verdadero nombre le hacía indicar que lo vivido iba mucho más allá de un simple encuentro entre dos personas. Y por eso, a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar más adelante, no revelaría a nadie que conoce la verdadera identidad de Miss All Sunday. Era algo entre ellos dos y ni sus nakama tenían nada que decir al respecto.

Y hablando de sus nakama, solamente la balanza se desniveló cuando le vino a la cabeza la voz de Nami recordándole la deuda que tenía con ella. Maldiciendo a la akage se centró en encontrar la puerta a la que se había referido Robin cuando le dio las indicaciones, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con una pared.

No había salida.

"Pero, ¿dónde diablos estooOOOOOHHHH!!!"

El suelo se abrió tragándose al kenshi.

______________________________________________________________________

Zoro se encontraba en el interior de una celda junto a Luffy, Usopp y Nami. Junto al tipo de la Marine que parece estar persiguiéndoles desde Loguetown. Tal y como le había dicho Robin que estaban.

"A ver si me entero. No podéis escapar porque la celda está hecha de kairouseki y anula los poderes de las Akuma no mi. Lo mismo que la punta de ese Jutte." La mirada de Zoro se dirigió hacia Smoker. "Bueno, eso explica porque el tío este de los humos sigue aquí con vosotros."

Entonces un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami le apartó de sus propias divagaciones devolviéndole a la realidad que le rodeaba.

"¡¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE YA TE CONTAMOS!!" por alguna razón Nami parecía más enfadada de lo normal. "¡¿SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO DIABLOS HAS HECHO PARA TARDAR TANTO EN CAERTE?!"

Zoro le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a Nami.

"Resulta que yo no soy tan baka como otros para caer en una trampa tan evidente." Se burló Zoro dándose aires de importancia.

"CLARO QUE NO, ¡¡TÚ TE CAES POR TU PROPIA CUENTA EN LA MISMA TRAMPA!!" Nami ya estaba cansada de tanto grito, de estar encerrada con semejante banda de baka y no viendo ninguna posibilidad de escape. Rindiéndose ante tantas bakamono reunidas en un espacio tan pequeño decidió apartarse a un lado a descansar su cabeza a ver si se le pasaba el dolor que crecía en su interior.

"Shishishishishishi mira que llegas a ser baka, Zoro. Caerte en esa trampa." Se reía Luffy.

"¡¡SI TÚ FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN CAER!!" le gritó Zoro.

"**¡¡¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE GRITAR!!!**" bramó Nami lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

Smoker no podía entender como era posible que estos kaizoku se le pudieran resistir tanto tiempo si podía verse que eran una completa banda de baka. No había ninguna duda de que si no fuera por la intervención de Dragón en Loguetown todos los Mugiwara estarían pudriéndose en una celda. La mirada del teichou recorrió el lugar en el que se encontraba.

_'En una de la Marine, por supuesto.'_

"Esto es lo que se puede esperar de una banda de gusanos insignificantes." Dijo una voz desde el exterior de la celda. Una voz que captó la atención de Zoro.

"Y ese es de suponer que es Crocodile, ¿no es cierto?" dijo refiriéndose al tipo que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la cabecera de la mesa. Esta vez Zoro no buscaba ninguna confirmación a sus palabras pues ya sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. A pesar de ello Luffy no se pudo contener.

"¡¡CROCODILE LUCHA CONMIGO!!" gritó Luffy agarrándose a los barrotes de la celda. "AAaahh…"

"¡¡Te dijimos que NO tocases los barrotes!!" le dijo Usopp.

Crododile ignoró las pataletas de Luffy.

"Pronto llegará nuestra invitada de honor. Ya envié a mi compañera para que la traiga." Cuando las palabras de Crocodile llegaron a oídos de Zoro no pudo reprimir un gruñido de rabia. Todos los de la celda lo observaron sorprendidos por aquella actitud. "Supongo que puedo usar este tiempo para pensar en la manera en que vas a tener tu 'accidente' Smoker-kun."

_'Si pudiera salir de aquí ya vería este desgraciado.'_

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos se sentó en el suelo a echar una siesta lo que no le duró mucho, sólo el tiempo que tardó Nami en recorrer la celda para mandarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre ponerte a dormir en un momento como este?" Nami cada vez estaba más segura de que se había enrolado en la kaizoku-dan más absurda de los mares.

"Eres una jovencita muy autoritaria, ¿verdad?" le dijo Crocodile tras tomar un trago de vino.

Nami, en plena efervescencia, ya no le tenía tanto miedo como al principio.

"¿Y qué con eso?" Nami estaba totalmente desatada. "¡Disfruta ese ego tuyo mientras puedas! ¡¡Una vez salga Luffy de esta jaula enviará tu inútil trasero por encima de las nubes!!" era de esperar que se apoyara en Luffy a la hora de buscar peleas. "¿No es cierto, Luffy?"

"AAAHHH ¡CLARO QUe Sí! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" le gritó Luffy a Crocodile.

"Cuanta fe depositan en ti toda tu tripulación como senchou, Mugiwara no Luffy." Comentaba con gran naturalidad Crocodile mientras observaba el movimiento del vino en su copa. "Confianza." La voz de Crocodile dijo aquella palabra como si le evocara ciertos recuerdos. "Es lo más inútil del mundo entero."

Nami ya se estaba empezando a cansar de toda esta situación.

"¿Qué le pasa a este baka?" su enfado empezaba a crecer irremediablemente. "¡Burlándose de nosotros…!" Tuvo incluso que venir Usopp para intentar tranquilizarla antes de que les metiera en problemas aún peores a los que ya tenían.

"¡Ya basta!" su tono intentando hacer razonar a Nami. "Vas a hacerlo enojar."

Entonces una nueva voz resonó en el interior de aquel salón.

"**¡CROCODILE!**"

En la parte superior de las grandes escaleras se encontraba la figura de dos personas. Y las dos eran conocidas por los Mugiwara. Zoro prestó atención a los acontecimientos que sabía iban a suceder en escasos instantes.

"¡Vivi!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Luffy, Nami y Usopp.

Zoro pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Smoker. Parecía ser que había algo que aquel tipo no sabía y eso lo hacía menos imponente de lo que parecía a primera vista.

"Bienvenida. Arabasta no oujo Vivi." Crocodile hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "O mejor dicho Miss Wednesday. Has hecho un admirable trabajo escapándote de las manos de nuestros asesinos."

Vivi lo miraba desde lo alto mientras en su interior se debatía lo que debía hacer.

"Vendría a ti. ¡Sin importar en donde te escondieras!" la voz de Vivi fue ganando tanto en volumen como en firmeza. "¡Vendría a verte morir! ¡Mr. 0!" los sentimientos de Vivi empezaron a brotar en su voz. "¡Si nunca hubieras puesto el pie en mi país…!" antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo empezó a correr escaleras abajo en dirección a Crocodile mientras hacía girar sus Kujakki Slasher.

"¡Espera!" gritó Luffy pero Vivi no podía escuchar a nadie. "¡Vivi! ¡Déjanos salir!"

"¡…Arabasta habría seguido en paz!" el sonido de sus armas girando y el de sus sentimientos puestos en sus palabras ahogaban la voz de Luffy.

"¡Déjanos salir! ¡Vivi!"

Zoro miraba impasible la acción de Vivi sospechando que algo no iba bien por la actitud tan calma de Crocodile que seguía sentado en su silla e incluso había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe.

"**Kujakki String Slasher**." Gritó Vivi mientras lanzaba su ataque.

Le acertó de lleno en la cabeza de Crocodile que había estado fumando despreocupadamente durante todo el discurso de Vivi. La cabeza explotó en millones de granos de arena.

"¡¡OOoooOOoooOOHHH!!" exclamaban asombrados Luffy y Usopp. En cambio Nami tenía un claro gesto de sorpresa por lo que había visto.

Finalmente Vivi aterrizó sobre la mesa justo delante del cuerpo de Crocodile.

"Inútil." Sentenció Smoker.

Justo en esos momentos el resto del cuerpo de Crocodile se deshizo en una nube de arena que empezó a moverse por los alrededores de la zona en la que se encontraba Vivi.

La atención de Zoro pasó de aquella novedad de vuelta a los pies de la escalera en donde pudo ver a Robin de brazos cruzados atenta a los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo. A pesar de ello, y tal vez por la intensidad con la que Zoro la estaba mirando, desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Zoro. Su sonrisa cambió en un fugaz instante por un reflejo de la tristeza que la embargaba verle allí encerrado. La voz de Crocodile volvió a atraer su atención sabiendo que no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos si no quería acabar mal.

"¿Satisfecha?" preguntó la voz de Crocodile. "Siendo de este país, ya deberías saber que tengo la habilidad de la Suna Suna no mi." La arena empezó a tomar forma a espaldas de Vivi. La forma del cuerpo de Crocodile que, una vez se regeneraron sus brazos, agarraron a Vivi. Una mano le cubrió la boca, mientras reaparecía la cabeza de Crocodile, y la otra le sujetó un brazo. "¿Debería convertirte en una momia?"

Usopp no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo a pesar de todas las cosas asombrosas que durante su viaje había llegado a contemplar. Pero esto era demasiado para él.

"¡E-Es un hombre de arena!"

En cambio Luffy no solo no estaba sorprendido sino que estaba enfadándose por el trato que Crocodile le estaba dando a Vivi. No había que olvidar que ella era uno de los suyos. Una Mugiwara y una nakama.

"¡OYE TÚ! ¡Aléjate de Vivi! ¡Voy a patearte el trasero!" le gritaba Luffy pero Crocodile lo ignoraba como quien ignora los graznidos de las aves.

"Siéntate." Le ordenó a Vivi lanzándola en una de las sillas que había por toda la mesa. "Es hora de comenzar la fiesta. ¿Tengo razón, Miss All Sunday?"

"Si." Su tono de voz sonaba tan normal como siempre. Eran muchos años, demasiados, de experiencia para conseguir este control sobre si misma.

El anuncio de Crocodile cogió por sorpresa a todos los demás.

"¿Fiesta?" dijo extrañada Nami.

"Ya son más de las 12. La Operación Utopía oficialmente ha comenzado."

Una vez más Nami fue quien puso voz a lo que estaban pensando todos.

"¿"Operación Utopía"…?" preguntó Nami, pero esta vez fue acompañada por Luffy en sus preguntas.

"Operación Utopía… ¿qué es eso?"

La ignorancia mostrada por los Mugiwara hizo reír a Crocodile pues ellos eran un ejemplo de la estupidez que reinaba en toda Arabasta.

"¡Hey!" le gritó Luffy que no le gustaba que Crocodile se estuviera riendo. Pero eso no hizo sino aumentar las risas del shichibukai.

Cuando dejó de reírse, Vivi hubo deseado que lo hubiera seguido haciendo antes de escuchar sus siguientes y devastadoras palabras.

"Será este patético reino el que muera, Miss Wednesday." Sentenció Crocodile.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras aquel anuncio iba tomando forma en sus mentes y pudieran siquiera llegar a comprender el significado para el futuro del país.

"¡Este amor ciego por Arabasta será lo que lo llevará a su perdición! Luchando y sobreviviendo entre la vida y la muerte, la gente de este país se verá envuelta por una oscuridad eterna." La seguridad de aquella voz daba aún más fuerza a sus palabras. "¡La Operación Utopía ha comenzado!"

La risa de Crocodile hundía más y más las esperanzas de Vivi que no podía ver una solución para poder salvar a las gentes de su reino.

"¿Qué intentas hacer con Arabasta?" preguntó Vivi sin poder contenerse.

Crocodile la observó con una mirada que podría haber sido confundida por compasión en cualquier otra persona.

"¿Debo decirte qué personas son las que más desprecio?" le preguntó con una mueca, que no sonrisa, en su rostro. Por supuesto no esperó a que Vivi le respondiera para continuar hablando. "Las que ponen la felicidad de la gente por encima de su propia vida. Hipócritas."

Una horrible idea se le pasó por la mente de Vivi.

"¿Planeas matar a mi padre?" esa posibilidad pareció sacar fuera de si a Vivi. "**¡Jamás lograrás eso!**" Su mirada quería asesinar allí mismo a Crocodile pero él no se inmutó en absoluto por las palabras cargadas de rabia de Vivi.

"No me mires así. No tengo intención de hacerlo." Pero casi como si se estuviera negando alzó su brazo izquierdo mostrando de manera amenazadora el garfio que reemplazaba su mano perdida. "Con su muerte no ganaría nada. Cobra experimentará una humillación más cruel que la muerte."

Luffy escuchaba, sorprendentemente, atento a las palabras de Crocodile. Lo mismo que Zoro que se debatía entre el shichibukai y mirar a Robin, mientras a su espalda se encontraba Smoker sentado sin poder hacer nada respecto a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Más cruel que la muerte?" repitió Usopp incapaz de poder pensar a que podía estar refiriéndose Crocodile.

Viendo el rostro de desesperación de Vivi Crocodile volvió a reír.

"La oujo de un país no debería poner una cara tan rencorosa."

Pero Vivi no tenía tiempo para nada más que en intentar saber todo lo posible que pudiera ayudar a salvar a su país.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué es esta "Operación Utopía"?" Vivi estaba desesperada pero su voz sonaba bastante amenazadora. "¡Explícalo!"

"¡Hey, hey! ¿Entiendes la situación en la que estás?" le preguntó condescendientemente Crocodile.

"**¡RESPONDE A LA PREGUNTA!**" le gritó Vivi cansada de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

A pesar de ello Crocodile seguía con su actitud tranquila pues sabía que nada tenía que temer de ninguno de los presentes.

"Qué oujo tan valiente… Bueno, el plan ya está en movimiento así que creo que lo compartiré contigo. El plan que acabará con la miserable existencia de este país… Operación Utopía."

Todos escucharon en silencio el estremecedor relato de la Operación Utopía y ahora permanecían enrabietados por no poder hacer nada para pararle los pies a Crocodile mientras este disfrutaba su momento sin parar de reír.

Zoro tenía un plan en mente pero todo iba a depender finalmente de una decisión que nadie más que ella podría tomar. Todo podría acabar aquí mismo.

Usopp habría querido ser lo suficientemente valiente para gritarle a Crocodile todo lo que pensaba de él pero sabía que si lo hacía acabaría muerto al instante por lo que tenía que contentarse en hacer chirriar sus dientes. Nami que conocía las ambiciones de la gente por culpa de su pasado con Arlong no podía creer que hubiera alguien que a su lado pudiera parecer un auténtico akuma.

"Qué plan tan diabólico…"

Vivi estaba paralizada por la rabia de saber el destino de su país y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Y Luffy, Luffy ya había tenido suficiente de este tipo y únicamente tenía ganas de hacer una cosa.

"¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta mi plan?" tuvo el descaro de preguntarle Crocodile a Vivi profundizando aún más la herida en el corazón de la peliazul. "El plan que querías evitar se encuentra ahora en todo su esplendor. Si escuchas atentamente, apuesto a que puedes oírlos gritar por todo Arabasta." No parecía que tuviera límite a su maldad. "Y su único pensamiento es: "Protegeremos Arabasta."" Luffy daría todo lo que pudiera por poder encontrarse fuera de esta celda para darle una buena lección a Crocodile. ""Protegeremos Arabasta." "Protegeremos Arabasta.""

"**¡¡YA BASTA!!**" gritó suplicante Vivi incapaz de soportar más el escuchar aquellas horribles palabras clavándose en su corazón. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano…?!" Zoro lanzó su mirada a Robin pero ella al sentirla no se atrevió a soportarla por miedo a no lograrlo.

La risa de Crocodile volvió a sonar en la sala.

"¿No te hace llorar? El amor por su país es lo que destruirá al país." Le sentenció con un rostro de auténtica maldad.

Vivi apretaba los ojos y dientes porque estaba a punto de derrumbarse y sabía que si lo hacía ya no podría salir de ese pozo al que caería.

"¡¡OOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" el grito de Luffy atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Corriendo se agarró a los barrotes de la celda sin importarle que pudieran drenarle su fuerza e intentó romperlos para poder salir… hasta que finalmente perdió todas sus fuerzas. Smoker miraba las estupideces de Luffy asombrado. "¡¡IIIAAAHHHH!!" Luffy ahora intentaba sacar la cabeza por uno de los huecos de la verja… hasta que volvió a perder la fuerza y se deslizó hacia el suelo.

"Este tipo es un baka." Le dijo Smoker tranquilamente a Zoro. "¿No oyó lo que dije?"

Zoro apartó su mirada de Smoker antes de responderle.

"Seguro, es un baka. Pero…" la mirada de Zoro se afiló como si fuera una de sus katana. "Es por eso que es nuestro senchou."

Luffy estaba de nuevo intentando sacar la cabeza y casi lo había logrado.

"¡Crocodile…! ¡Voy a patearte el aaah…!" otra vez se quedó sin fuerzas ante la mirada atónita de Crocodile que decidió dejar de prestar atención a Luffy y centrarse en Vivi.

"Puedo recordar todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Mis maniobras para incitar a los habitantes destruyendo sus pueblos. Enseñándoles a mis empleados cómo ejecutar actos abusivos pretendiendo ser el Ejercito Real. ¿Y sabes por qué deseo tanto tu Reino?" las palabras tranquilas de Crocodile sonaban como cuchilladas en el corazón de Vivi.

"¡¿Cómo podría entender lo que hay en tu podrida cabeza?!" se rebeló Vivi aunque solamente fuera con palabras.

"De verdad que eres una oujo malhablada." Se burló Crocodile.

Todos miraban aquellos acontecimientos sin poder hacer nada y Zoro decidió que si iba a hacer algo este era el momento. Dándole la espalda a los sucesos de fuera de la celda centró su atención en Smoker que lo miró sin comprender lo que podía tener en mente. Fue en esos momentos cuando de pronto Vivi hizo volcar la silla al suelo.

"¡Vivi!" gritó Usopp.

"Hey, hey. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Miss Wednesday?" quiso saber Crocodile de las intenciones de Vivi.

Pero en ese mismo momento su atención fue atraída por lo que ocurría en el interior de la celda y por el sonido de armas chocando entre si.

"¡OOOHHH!" gritó Usopp al ver como Zoro estaba peleando contra Smoker. "Pero, ¿por qué demonios te pones a pelear ahora contra él, Zoro?"

"¿Eres baka, Zoro?" se unió Nami para gritarle a Zoro. "¿No ves que tus katana no pueden hacerle nada al tipo este porque es de humo?"

Luffy no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía Zoro pues su única meta en estos momentos era intentar salir de la celda.

"Vosotros sois los baka." Les recriminó mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Smoker con una defensa de Yubashiri. "En el interior de esta celda sus poderes no funcionan."

Todos recordaron ese detalle pero la verdad era que no explicaba para nada las acciones de Zoro. El por qué de pronto se había puesto a luchar contra Smoker estando en la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Vaya, este kaizoku me lo va a poner muy fácil para explicar tu muerte al Sekai Seifu, Smoker." Crocodile ignoró a la caída Vivi para centrar su atención en los sucesos de Zoro y Smoker. "Supongo que esto te enseñará que no se debe actuar tan libremente sin un plan que te respalde, Smoker-kun."

Zoro escuchó como los pasos de Crocodile se detuvieron dejándole bastante cerca de la celda. No justo fuera de los barrotes pero si más cerca de lo que lo estuvo durante todo este tiempo en el que llegó a la celda junto a sus nakama.

Para sorpresa de todos, cuando el jutte de Smoker y Sandai Kitetsu de Zoro se bloquearon, el kenshi aprovechó ese momento para envainar a Yubashiri. La confusión resultante fue aprovechada por Zoro para mandarle un puñetazo directo al rostro de Smoker logrando tirarle al suelo los dos puros que estaba fumando.

"Cuando luches contra mi, es mejor que nada te esté distrayendo, humitos." Se burló Zoro ante la mirada boquiabierta de sus dos nakama. Luffy volvía a estar en el suelo intentado recuperar sus fuerzas para su nuevo intento.

Smoker perdió por un momento la calma y atacó con fuerza a Zoro que, previniendo su envite, giró sobre si mismo esquivando el ataque y cortando el jutte.

Todos, incluso Smoker, vieron asombrados como el ataque de Zoro destruyó el arma de Smoker y como siguiendo la inercia de su golpe le propinó un puñetazo que lo envió al fondo de la celda golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared.

_'Ahora.'_

Sin detenerse Zoro usó la misma mano con la que había golpeado a Smoker para coger la punta cortada del jutte y lanzársela con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Crocodile que cuando supo lo que tenía planeado Zoro el trozo del jutte se encontraba clavado en su pecho.

"¡¡¡¡OOOOAAAAHHHH!!!!" gritaron Nami y Usopp al ver como Crocodile se encontraba herido con un trozo de kairouseki que le impedía que pudiera usar sus poderes para salvarse.

"¡¡Bien hecho, Zoro-kun!!" le felicitó Usopp pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más vio como Sandai Kitetsu salió volando de manos de Zoro hasta terminar por clavarse a la altura de la clavícula izquierda de Crocodile.

La sangre empezó a manar de aquella herida.

Luffy veía como Crocodile intentaba decidir que debía arrancarse de su cuerpo pues la decisión resultaba imposible. Si se quitaba la katana podría morir desangrado en segundos y el trozo de jutte… eso ni siquiera podía tocarlo porque perdería sus fuerzas.

"¡¡OI, ZORO!!" le gritó Luffy a su nakama. "¡Se suponía que quien debía derrotar al cocodrilo era yo!" pero Zoro tenía toda su atención en Robin que miraba como Crocodile se debatía entre la vida y la muerte ante sus ojos. "¡¡Maldita sea!!" gritó Luffy agarrándose a la verja. "¡¡Era yo quién debía mandarle por los aireeeeeehhh!!" Luffy se volvió a quedar sin fuerzas.

"No seas baka, Luffy." Le recriminó Usopp. "Aquí lo importante era detener a ese tipo."

Nami en cambio tenía otra cosa en mente.

"A mi lo que me gustaría saber es como haremos para poder salir de esta celda."

La mirada que le lanzó a Zoro no encontró a nadie pues el kenshi seguía mirando a Robin esperando a que decidiera cual iba a ser su elección.

Vivi miraba desde el suelo como la sangre de Crocodile manchaba el suelo y sus ojos parecían estar perdiendo vida. Tal vez si que habían vencido después de todo y salvado a su país.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Miss All Sunday?" le preguntó Zoro para sorpresa de todos, incluso Luffy dejó su intento por salir de la celda para mirar a la onna con la que hablaba Zoro. "Tienes una elección en tus manos. ¿Cuál eliges?"

Robin estaba totalmente confundida pues sabía que su elección terminaría con la posibilidad de poder cumplir su sueño y perder de manera definitiva a Zoro o elegir a Zoro y perder esta gran oportunidad de poder realizar su sueño que le costó varios años de su vida al servicio de la persona que se desangraba ante ella.

Crocodile.

Robin no tenía ninguna duda del tipo de persona que era Crocodile como tampoco lo estaba del tipo que era Zoro. La elección es tan sencilla que… hacer lo contrario resultó devastador para Robin.

"'Dos fleur'"

En el pecho de Crocodile surgieron dos brazos que le arrancaron el trozo de jutte arrojándolo al suelo. El gemido de dolor que atravesó el cuerpo de Robin le hizo daño a Zoro tanto como la elección que había tomado.

"La Operación Utopía no puede ser detenida por nada y por… nadie." Dijo Robin mientras le quitó de un solo movimiento la katana del cuerpo de Crocodile.

El shichibukai se tambaleó un poco antes de que empezara a recuperar las fuerzas. Su respiración fue calmándose poco a poco y su herida pronto se había cerrado.

Robin le lanzó la katana de vuelta a Zoro que la cogió sin mayores dificultades. Su mirada serena y segura no se apartaba de los ojos azules de Robin. Entonces la voz de Robin resonó por toda la sala como una sentencia.

"¡No siempre se puede tener lo que uno desea, kenshi-san!"

**End**

______________________________________________________________________

Y hasta aquí toda esta recreación de ciertos sucesos ocurridos en Rain Dinners. La verdad es que finalmente tomé demasiado de la historia original pero es que no sabía cuando meter la intervención de Zoro y ya me ves escribiendo y diciéndome: ¡Ahora!… no, aún no…. ¡Ahora!... no, aún no… Y así hasta que al final lo puse en donde lo habéis leído.

Y pensar que todo surgió al ver como Zoro se equivocaba de dirección en el juzgado de Ennies Lobby cuando únicamente tenía que subir por las escaleras, y me acordé de esta escena en el Rain Dinners. Lo normal, hoy en día, sería que Zoro tomase la otra dirección y se hubiera salvado de esa trampa tan ingeniosa. ¿No lo creéis así? Por increíble que parezca Zoro no solo se va haciendo más fuerte sino que va empeorando su sentido de la orientación. ;DDD

Esto me salió más extraño de lo que había pretendido pues quería pasar del encuentro entre Zoro y Robin a la celda y rápidamente que Zoro atacase a Smoker pero no me cuadraba con que Zoro pudiera pensar en un plan tan sofisticado en tan poco tiempo. ¡¡Vamos, si ni siquiera se le ocurrió en el manga original!! ;DD

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Mientras disfrutáis (eso espero) de estas historias saber que estoy trabajando en mis fics de larga duración… aunque "¿Perdido y Encontrado?" está a punto de acabar y por lo tanto es lo primero (eso espero, again) que haré a continuación.

Ya sabéis. Dejad reviews si os habéis leído el fic… No, es broma. Dejad reviews si así os apetece pero saber que son bienvenidas. Hala, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.^^… y no, no hay glosario pues creo que todas las palabras ya han salido en otra ocasión… aunque la verdad es que tengo los dedos cansados. ;P

Lo único que diré es que **kiga**: Hambre, inanición. O.O


End file.
